A Thousand Lights
by UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: A moment of passion between Chika and Riko led to an unexpected turn of events for them. With changes facing them, and the rest of Aqours, the two of them must embrace their uncertain future - and their feelings for each other.
1. Surprise

Chika paced around her room. She wondered, worried even, how it had gone this far. How a few moments of pleasure with her friend had led to… _this_. She lay down on her bed, placing a hand over her stomach. Almost instantly a wave of nausea hit her, partly through genuine sickness and partly through the consequences of her actions.

Firstly, just the fact this happened was going to change her life. Forever. She thought forward to her exams, college, university - how much of that would she be able to do? Would she have to get a job straight away? Just how much was her family willing to help? Chika never thought this far ahead in her life before, but she had to now. She had no other choice.

Perhaps the most obvious change for her was that she'd never again perform as a school idol. The ginger had brought the members of Aqours together, won the _Love Live!_ with them - but now she wouldn't be able to see it through to the end. The one thing she adored most in her life, slipped out of her hands. She found the idea rather tragic.

Finally… she was worried about what the others in the group would think of her. Chika was fairly confident they'd support her - Mari, the only one of them who knew (so far), promised to do everything she could - but, what if they wouldn't? Would they avoid her? _Hate_ her? Cut her out of their lives?  
And what would _she_ do? She was most worried about telling her, because all of her worries would then be passed onto her. And she was so sweet, so amazing… she could never do that to her. But, if she didn't, it was almost certain they'd fall apart, maybe forever. Which she also couldn't do - in fact, that idea repulsed her.

That was the moment she knew. She _had_ to _know_. Chika got up and made a decision. It may be the only thing she was certain of right now, but the rest could wait - for now.  
She was going to tell her about this. _Today_.

* * *

Meanwhile, You and Riko waved off the first years as they headed to Ruby's house. Well, technically they were second years now, but it didn't feel right to call them second years. That was for them and Chika - while they were third years now, they were still called the second years by the others.  
Anyway, the first years were sleeping over and finishing up the costumes for their next show. As they went out of sight, the bus began to crawl on to its next destination.

"Hey, Riko." You asked the auburn-haired girl. "Have you heard anything from Chika today?"

"Well, you'd know if I had." She replied. A long sigh came out of them. Chika had apparently come down with a virus and spent the last few days bedridden. "I'm kind of starting to get worried for her."

"Me too. It's not like her to get sick like this, ever." To the two of them, the ginger was an example of perfect health - which they joked was down to all the oranges she ate. For her to suddenly come down with something is very unusual. And for her to not even let anyone near her is stranger still. It was probably down to not wanting to give whatever she had to the rest of them, but it didn't stop their concern. "Let's just hope she gets better soon. It'd be a shame if she missed the show."

"Yeah. She was so excited about the new song too, it'd kill her if she was too sick to perform."

"I know, you two worked super hard on it as well! Our first love song, too…" They did work hard on the song as well. It almost didn't get written, but after a… passionate and intense session, they broke through the impasse and created their new masterpiece. Even the third years were impressed at the song the two of them made. Passionate, and intense…  
Yeah, it's best to keep what happened under wraps.

Soon, the bus made its way to Riko's stop, and the two bade their farewells. The pianist planned her evening out as she headed up the path to her house - she'd finish up her school work before having dinner, then practice on the piano and go to bed. The show has her play her piano as the backing to a tune, so she wanted to make sure the piece was nailed before then.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out as Prelude came pattering over to her, wagging her tail excitedly. "Hello, you! Have you been good today?" The pug licked her hand as though to say 'Yeah!' Riko giggled and scooped her pup into her arms, heading to the kitchen to find her mother.  
She wasn't expecting an excited ginger-haired girl talking to her, though.

"… so that's why Shiitake was absolutely _furrious_ at me! Get it? Because she's furry?" Chika chuckled at the joke she cracked. Her mom laughed too, but Riko guessed it was out of politeness. "Oh, hey Riko! Have fun at school today?"

"Err… y-yeah. Thanks." It was certainly a surprise to see her here, happy and smiling, when the last she heard of her was that she was bedridden. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

"Er, still a little rough, but much better than before, thanks." The two exchanged relieved smiles. "Hey, can we head up to your room? I need to talk to you about something."

"Er, yeah, sure." She reckoned it was about the show, and whether she'd have to sit out. It wouldn't end up a huge disaster if she did - they've been training and rehearsing as five since she fell ill.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight, Chika?" Riko's mom asked the ginger. After saying she would, the two headed up to the privacy of Riko's room. The pianist gently set Prelude back down on the floor and asked her whether she'd make the show.

"Sorry, Riko, I don't think I will. Like I said, I'm still not feeling great, and if I push myself too hard then… then I'll only get worse, and… I'll ruin the show." Her voice seemed to crack as she finished, like she'd regret it if she missed this chance to perform. But then again, it was probably for the best if she sat out.

"It's alright, Chika. It's fine. You take your time and get better, okay? There's always going to be more performances for us."

"I… I'll try. Thanks. Um…" The ginger seemed to hesitate for a second. "There's… something else I need to tell you, Riko. It's, about that song we wrote. For the show."

"Oh? Is there something wrong with it?" Her curiosity was piqued. The songwriting process was, well, unique - so maybe now, a few weeks later, it's possible that it'd need more work.

"No, it's a great piece. It's just… when we wrote it, um…"

Chika hesitated. What she was about to say would change her life - and once more she wasn't sure she could do it. Sweet, sweet Riko, who had such a bright future ahead of her. But, no. She _had_ to. She _had_ to tell her. This was a leap of faith, into the unknown. How they'd be after she told her was anyone's guess, but doing nothing now… things would be a hundred times worse between them. That was something she _couldn't_ allow to happen.  
Her hand slipped to her belly. She took a deep breath, and took that leap.

"I'm pregnant, Riko." As soon as she said those words, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. Riko stared at her in dead silence, her mind probably racing to figure out exactly what that meant. With the situation quickly becoming awkward, the ginger said the first thing that came to mind, hoping it would break this tension.  
"Surprise."


	2. The Spark

Her thoughts raced. No, they whirred. No, they… Riko wasn't sure what her mind was up to right now. She wasn't sure about _anything _right now. Except for one thing.

"You're… you're _pregnant_?" Chika nodded. "You're, having… a _baby_?" She nodded again. "Like, an _actual_, baby…?"

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't, Riko." She held her stomach when she spoke, a smile faintly on her lips, and Riko was in no doubt the ginger was cradling the tiny life now growing inside of her.  
"Riko… I, I know this must be, a _huge_ shock for you, but I… I _need_ you to be calm for me, okay?" Chika held her hands to the pianist - who gripped them like a lifeline. "Feeling better?" She nodded, through heavy breaths. "You gonna be calm for me?" She squeezed her hands, tightly. "Riko…" The silence seemed to last almost an age. What she said next was something she probably expected to hear, but shocked her all the same.  
"It's, yours, Riko."

"It's… it's, mine?" The ginger affirmed her, hands clenched, and she was left in utter disbelief. Chika, her best friend, was… was having a baby… _her_ baby. _Riko's_ baby, was… was…  
_Riko's_ baby…  
She was, going, to be… a _mother_…- no, _Chika's_ the mother… she's the one who's, pregnant.

Riko's the, the… the _father_…? Is that how this works? She didn't know. It didn't really matter, either. To her. Everything in her life - being a school idol, her piano, her studies, _everything_ \- had just been swept aside, by this news. This, _life-changing_ news.  
Riko Sakurauchi was going to have a baby.

"So… the song, when we were, writing it…?" A nod. And as the world fell around her… it all came crashing back. How it had all happened.

* * *

For their next show, Aqours had agreed to write a love song. A _real_ love song, filled with emotions shared between two people. Except none of them have really felt like that before - so, naturally, it was a struggle. The two of them, in a crisis meeting in her room, kept passing draft lyrics and compositions between each other. It hadn't started well, as they disagreed on the love they'd convey in the music.

While Riko wanted to share emotions that blossomed over time, Chika pushed for the excitement of second and third dates, when the flames burned bright. Their disagreements soon got heated - when Riko suddenly stopped thinking and kissed the ginger. She blinked in disbelief. Once. Twice. They looked into each other, amethysts gazing deep into golden eyes. Then they kissed again, a flame fanned into life.

The fire consumed them as neither wanted to step away from the heat. As it grew brighter and hotter, they craved ever more - for each other's touch, their voice, their love. And by the morning, waking together in her bed, it left behind a gentle warmth - and they found the theme of their song.  
The spark. That first light. That moment you realise your feelings for one another.

By the end of the week, the first draft of their brand new song received its finishing touches - much to the praise of the others. A fiery, passionate piece, filled with desire. But much to Riko's surprise, this fire never caught outside of that moment. Chika remained her bubbly self, ignorant of that night and its events. They practiced as normal, talked as normal, did everything they always did before - as though nothing had happened.  
It did for her, though - that spark lit something inside of her. Something she couldn't explain. But it had something to do with Chika, her feelings for her, and soon she'd have to something about it.

It's been almost four weeks since that spark, though. Riko silently wondered if it was too late to act, if that flame had died out.

* * *

"Riiikooo…" A soft voice, gentle and caring, roused the pianist. Eyes flickered open as she adjusted herself up - she had been lying down, on her bed, but for how long she didn't know. Her mom sat beside her, a comforting sight - but Chika was nowhere to be seen.

"M-mom?" She sleepily asked. "Wh…where's Chika? Is she…" Her mother shushed her.  
"She's playing with Prelude right now, dear. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay…" Riko was relieved she was okay, but, with what she told her… with the baby… Mom had to know. "Mom… Ch-Chika's, um… she's-"  
"Chika's pregnant, isn't she?" She shot up in a panic, giving her the answer. "With your child. She told me before you came home, Riko." Her mother gave her a very stern look, and she knew. That was a look of disappointment, concealed anger, that someone so sensible - someone she _raised_ to be sensible - could have done something so _stupid_.

"Mom…" Riko's voice was starting to crack, tears of shame and fear threatening to roll down her cheek. "Mom, please… I screwed up, Mom. Please, don't be mad at me…" Her mother's response, to her surprise, was to put a comforting and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Riko, I'm not mad at you, okay?" Her daughter fell into her arms, and, head buried in her chest, Riko allowed herself to cry. "I'm not mad at you…" She was afraid, and terrified, of what was going to happen for her, and Chika - and now, their… baby. Their unborn child. Their future was so uncertain now. Through her tears she tried to ask her what she should do, but was quickly hushed up. "I'll always be there for you, Riko." Slowly, slowly, the crying ended - and the ginger, who'd been waiting outside patiently, tapped on the door and asked if she could come in.  
An auburn flash made her sit at the desk and asked if she needed anything. "How about some tea, Chika, I could make you some tea if you want some tea? We've got very delicious tea!"

"Err, Riko?" She couldn't help but notice how high and how fretful her friend's voice was. "I'm okay right now, but… are _you_ okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, Chika - no, I'm more than fine, I'm great! Really great!" The ginger caught a look at Riko's mom, and they both knew she was, in fact, the exact opposite of great. Her smile, and her eager attitude, seemed very much forced. Add that to her tone, and they knew she was terrified.

"Why don't you two take some time together?" The mother suggested, before leaving the two to their own devices and work on dinner. They simply looked at each other, in an awkward silence, until Chika stood up - stirring Riko into a panic.

"What's wrong, Chika? Do you need something? Maybe I'll get you a drink of something! Maybe some water?"  
"Riko…"  
"Maybe you need a cushion? Here, I'll find you one! There's a cushion here somewhere…"  
"Riko…!"  
"Hey, why don't you just lie down for a second, and I'll get you-"  
"**_GAWWRRRRR!_**" She gave a hearty roar to Riko, who stumbled and fell back onto her bed. After a few moments, she joined her, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Riko, I know you're scared. I know you're scared because… I'm scared _too_. About the future. About the pregnancy, the options, the, baby… it's, all I could think about. These last few days. It's been so, so, _terrifying_. And all the time, I… I was worried about _you_. How you'd react when I told you, because I knew you wouldn't take it well." The pianist started to turn cherry red, and quietly asked what she was going to do. On reflection, her behaviour wasn't exactly dignified.  
"Right now… I want to keep it. I only found out a few days ago, but, it's like I'm already bonding with it." Chika's hand again slipped to her belly, and her composure started to slip. "I can't tell you why I feel like this, but I _do_. Riko, it feels like more than _just_ a baby for me. It feels like it's _my_ baby, and… I, _want_ to keep it safe. Look after it. More than anything else in the world right now. I can't explain it, and… I _know_ it sounds so wrong to say it, but… I want this _baby_." The ginger felt a tear roll down her cheek, but whether it was down to confessing how she felt about the baby or her rampant hormones, she didn't know. "I… I _want_ to have this baby. And, I want you to be a part of this as well, but… I'd completely understand if you don't. You've got such a-"

"I want to be there too." Riko cut her off. "I, I want to be a part of this, Chika, and, not because I made a mistake. With that song, and, what happened when we were writing it. Chika, when you, told me you were, pregnant… and when, you said it was, mine… I kept thinking, 'It's mine, it's my baby.' And I know I overreacted, but only because, I wanted to look after you, and make sure you were okay. I… I _want_ to support you through this, Chika, and after - no matter what happens. I'll… I'll be there." She didn't know what else to say, but felt her head rest on her shoulder. This was probably the first time Chika could really relax. "Chika… can, can I hold it?"

"Sure." The pianist's hand found Chika's stomach, and somewhere, she felt a tiny bump beneath it. A tiny new life was in there, a precious thing, which she wanted to protect. The ginger wrapped her hand around Riko's, and they stayed like this for several minutes, caught in the moment. They were nervous, and unsure about what would happen in the coming months, but there was also a _magical_ feeling neither of them could explain, telling them it would all work out.

Riko reckoned this was the feeling that spark lit inside her, for Chika. But maybe it was something more than that.


	3. Young Love

After their heartfelt confession and desire to raise their unborn child, Chika felt incredibly relieved. Riko would be there for her, throughout the weeks and months to come. She'd have her shoulder to lean on, her support through their struggles. Through thick and thin, the two of them were connected - by this _wonderful_, indescribable emotion. A remarkable feeling, all caused by a single spark. Recalling that feeling, Chika fell into a deep sleep, with a smile on her face.

By the next morning, she was revitalised, back to her old self.  
Well, _almost _her old self - the ginger threw up almost straight after breakfast. Doubled over in the bathroom, mom by her side, she retched until her body couldn't bring up anymore. The energy taken out of her, she leaned into her mother's embrace, staying there for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?" Chika was determined to go back to school when she woke up. Telling Riko about the pregnancy did her a world of good, and she wanted to keep that energy going.  
"I'm sure, mom. This isn't going to get any better, is it? And besides, if it gets bad at school, I'm sure Mari'll help me." There was no arguing with that - she's been a rock for her these few days. It was Mari who found out Chika was pregnant first, too afraid to tell even her parents. Mari took that responsibility, noting her fear over the future and her need for support in whatever she chose. She didn't judge her, didn't push her to decide… she _just helped. _If anyone would help her through this without question, it's Mari.

After cleaning herself up and prepping for the day, she headed out to the bus stop - where Riko was already waiting. "Morning, Riko!" She called out, startling her.

* * *

Now, Riko did not have as good a night as Chika - the highlight of her evening was that tender moment they shared. During dinner, her mother asked them about the pregnancy and what they decided to do - if they had even decided yet. She was surprised to learn that they'd already agreed to keep and raise it - it was a pleasant surprise, and she'd support the two where she could. But after the ginger left, she laid out the challenges a baby came with to her daughter. Money, time, commitment, and what about college?…

"I don't want to scare you, Riko. But a baby is a _huge _responsibility. You _have _to take this _seriously._" Add this pressure onto her reaction after finding out, and this baby was all she could think about. Whether she'd be a good parent, if she could properly support it and Chika… it kept her up all night.  
And she still had school the next day. Time doesn't stop moving forward when life changes. So when Riko's exhausted figure picked up an excited greeting while waiting for the bus, she instantly went on edge.

"A-Ahh, Chika! Good morning! Did you sleep okay? Are you okay? Are you-"  
"Shh…" She was quickly hushed up. "I'm okay, Riko. I'm going back in today." The pianist breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived. "Hey. The others… kinda don't know about this, and I'm not really ready to tell them yet." Her request was clear - don't tell anyone about the baby. "If you absolutely have to tell someone, go find Mari, okay?" Silent nods of understanding came from the two of them as the bus trawled over to the stop, and the two of them went on their way.

* * *

Everyone was naturally delighted Chika had returned to school. You launched herself into a hug as she and Riko sat down, and asked whether she was feeling better. "Much better, thanks," was her response, before they chatted about the show prep. The first years wished her well and wondered what she went down with. "Just a stomach bug," she quickly answered, before gushing over the costumes they finished. The third years privately welcomed her back (as teachers, now, they couldn't really do it in front of everyone) and checked if she had recovered. "Still a little rough, but I should be okay," Chika replied, before they went back to their classes.

The actual school day was uneventful in comparison. Classes came and went, a fatigued Chika slept through maths without Dia noticing - a remarkable feat in itself - and in the blink of an eye it was time for practice. The first thing she did was announce that she wouldn't be performing with them, owing to her illness. Nevertheless, she still got stuck into the training and stretches, wrapping herself in the serious yet jovial feel of it - though Kanan made her take it easy today. Continuing her stretches, Chika watched from the sides as the five Aqours members rehearsed their almost polished routines, smoothing out the last of the creases.  
Of course, there was one person struggling to keep in time today, and Chika could only look on as Riko and Maru found each other and stumbled down to the ground.

* * *

Poor Riko had an absolute nightmare of a day in comparison. While Chika could push her pregnancy back for today, it was all Riko could think about at school. As the ginger reiterated her illness to the others, she knew it was a cover. For the morning sickness, the nausea, she had. During maths, as Chika rested under Dia's harsh gaze, she was tackling her problems, crunching numbers when she realised - she wasn't making enough money for them.  
She needed a job, she needed to support her. Riko knew it was impossible for Chika to go it alone - and she was far too sweet to struggle on her own. Even just looking at her now, the way the sunlight bounced around her, her heart went aflutter. Maybe it was the baby, or that spark they lit, but she felt something had changed between them. She felt like they were connected far more than friends, over this child. She felt like she could stay with her forever, and the three of them would be forever happy.  
For a moment, Riko felt like… like she was in _love _with her.

"_Riko! _Pay attention!" Somehow acting blind to the sleeping mikan, the raven-haired now-teacher scolded the pianist, who instantly snapped to attention. But now she couldn't get Chika, the baby or her need for work out of her head. It was the longest school day of her life… then there was practice. The ginger joined them to everyone's surprise, but Kanan insisted she didn't work too hard today. After their warmup, the routines they've worked so hard on were rehearsed again, committing each step and move to memory.

Riko, however, couldn't focus on practice today - her head was filled with a whole other load of problems. Such as her feelings for Chika, or her job hunt. There was a new maid cafe opening in Numazu next week she could look into, that would earn her some decent money. Maybe the outfit would be cute, and Chika would love to see her in it.  
While she regretted that Uranohoshi would close in the next two years, an upside to their _Love Live! _victory was a boost in local tourism. It wasn't exactly empty before, but they brought a lot of attention to Numazu and the surrounding areas. And more tourists means more businesses opening up, and thus more jobs coming in. In fact, the show - hosted by a local sea life centre - is another bid to bring in visitors to the area.  
Dance practice was not the place to muse Numazu's rising tourism though, and she quickly found herself losing track of the beat, bumping into someone and ending up on the ground with them.

"Riko! Are you okay?!" Chika cried out, in concern.  
"Are you alright, Maru?" Ruby asked the other girl who fell.

"We're okay, guys." She answered for them, as Riko was struggling to find the right words at the time. "Just a few aches, but we'll live, zura."  
"That's good to hear," Kanan said, clearly relieved there were no serious injuries. "But I think we should take five anyway." Everyone relaxed and sat down, taking a quick drink. The composer went to join them, but Mari stole her away from the roof and into an empty classroom.

"Riko, are you sure you're okay?" She asked her. "I heard from Dia you've been acting off all day." It was an honest question, but the already nervy Riko panicked.  
"Y-Yes! I'm fine! Totally fine!" The blonde gave her a look that said 'I know there's something wrong now, so tell me,' and Riko couldn't hold back against her when she gave that look. Besides, she usually gave good advice to her - now wouldn't be any different. And didn't Chika say to find her if she had to talk to someone? "Well… I think, I… I kind of think that, that… I may be, in… in love with, someone." She went into some more details - but didn't tell her it was Chika, nor that she had gotten her new crush pregnant. That wasn't something she needed to know. She listened carefully, and Riko felt more relieved after finishing.

"_Ooooh! Young loooove!_" She immediately started to regret talking to her. "So, you're worried they won't accept your feelings, or they don't feel the same, riiiight?" She agreed with her. It wasn't the full problem (it was obviously far bigger) but… small steps, Riko. "Well, obviously you _have_ to tell them how you feel!"  
"R-really? Just… tell them?!"  
"_Yes!_You won't know how they feel until you tell them. Then, once you do! Either they'll accept your feelings, you two get together and we celebrate, or they don't and we'll help you through it. After all, we'll always have each other, and don't forget that!" The blonde put a reassuring arm over her, to show her point.

"That is…" Riko stopped for a moment. Mari wasn't wrong - Aqours were connected, through everything they've seen and done. They'd likely drop everything to support her - Yocchan quickly came to mind, jumping to the aid of her elite little demon. Even if Chika wouldn't accept her feelings, she doubted they'd fall out, or for very long if they did. Somehow, confessing didn't seem like the craziest idea, now that she thought about it. "I'll try that, when I see them next. Thank you, Mari."  
"_No problem! _Now, let's get back to practice, shall we?" Feeling a lot calmer than before, the two of them returned to the group on the roof - when Riko had a thought. Sure, Chika's pregnancy and the financial side of things needed time, but maybe her feelings for the ginger could be sorted out here and now.  
Riko decided to take Mari's advice and confess to her.

"Chika?" The ginger looked at her, eyes glimmering like amethysts in the sunset. Oh god, she was really going to do this, wasn't she? She was really going to confess! Her heart started racing, the words falling out of her head with every passing second.  
"Riko?" She asked. A few seconds passed in silence, as Riko just couldn't say what she wanted to. "Is something wrong?" Maybe she just couldn't do it! But… she didn't have to say it. She just had to _show _it.

With confidence (and maybe insanity) driving her on, she walked up to the girl and, embracing the ginger, kissed her there and then.

Time seemed to stand still between them as they embraced. Their eyes and lips were locked on each other, Chika's surprise giving way to comfort. The kiss continued, and again they felt that spark from before - but it didn't burn out of control like last time. There was still heat, yes, but a gentle heat. Passionate, but not hungry. Her heart swelled with longing as she pulled away, and with this newfound strength, leaned towards her ear.

"I love you, Chika," Riko whispered, stroking her hair. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."  
"Riko… I…" An eternity seemed to pass in her mind. "I love you, too." Smiles burst forth as they continued to kiss. Their feelings for each other now realised, everything about it felt right to them. Excitement, passion, some unnameable emotion… they flowed between the two like a gentle stream. This, they reckoned, was love.

The two broke off a few seconds later, still gazing into each other's eyes. Still in an embrace, the two stayed in the moment for a little longer - before they realised everyone else just saw everything they did. The kiss, the confession, everything. With faces ranging from surprise to elation and maybe concern. Riko's joy quickly shifted to horror.

"Oh my god, what did I just _dooooo?!_" In the blink of an eye she was curled up on the floor, head in her knees. "I just kissed _Chika! __Why _did I do _thaaaaaat?!_"  
It took almost half an hour for them to calm her down.


	4. Flowers and Manju

Despite some initial bumps, the relationship between Chika and Riko blossomed over the next few weeks. Awkward brushes against each other turned into hands held between classes. Sweet kisses were stolen under the other's noses - although Riko's embarrassed blushes gave her away at first. It was that time when, despite doing the same things as before, everything had that new, magical air to it - and Chika absolutely adored the feeling.

The rest of Aqours, once they recovered from the shock of the kiss, gave the new couple their full support. Mari noted she had always shipped the two of them together, much to the confusion of everyone else. Yoshiko announced she had planned the entire confession with her elite little demon, Lili - but Maru quickly countered her.  
"That was a spontaneous confession, Yoshiko! Riko never could have planned it, zura!"  
"We used our demonic telepathy, Zuramaru! And it's Yohane!"  
"Ahh, _yes_. The legendary telepathy between you and your little demons, which I've never heard of before, _zuraaa.~_"

However, there was some concern about how You would react to their love. After all, she had been Chika's best friend since forever, and Riko had come in from nowhere and swept her off her feet - and into her arms. It was a very tense few moments before she confessed her own feelings to them.  
"Yeah, I'm a little jealous of you two. But honestly? You're perfect for each other!" She sounded a little too cheery for Chika's liking, but figured it was no big deal. If You said she was fine with it, then she was fine with it.

The next day, rehearsals for the show continued at full swing - and when the curtain rose a week later, it was a triumph. Each of the five members sang each line and danced each step with precision, emotion, and grace - and the crowds responded with thunderous applause. You took the centre place on the love song, (she volunteered after Chika initially fell ill) and everyone agreed she gave out such a strong performance, which rounded out a wildly successful show.

As for Chika, she and Riko didn't say a single word to anyone about the baby. Still worried about everyone's reaction to the news, they kept the news to themselves, their families, and Mari - and they, in turn, kept it for them as well. The symptoms of her pregnancy was something she couldn't hide, though. As well as nausea, the ginger would start to suffer from exhaustion and headaches over the next few weeks. She calmly put it down to the after-effects of her 'stomach bug' - and while the others believed her for now, it was only a matter of time before this life would be exposed.  
Especially after she tripped under her own feet at a weekend practice session.

* * *

"Uwaaagh!" Chika cried out, partly in pain and partly out of frustration at messing up the steps again. This wasn't the first time she tripped up today.  
"Chika! Are you okay?" The others asked her, with clear concern.  
"I'm okay, guys. I'm… okay." She tried to reassure them, but her shaky voice and feet as she stood up again convinced no one. "Let's… take it from the top."

"Chika, please, _stop._" Dia stepped in. "Just look at yourself, you can barely stand. You're going to get hurt if you carry on like this." The ginger tried to object, but was quickly shut down. "We don't have to carry on with the practice right now. Riko's not here today either, so there's only so much we can do anyway."

"Oh. Yeah…" Riko was called away from today's session by her mom, who apparently needed her help in Numazu. She's missed out on a few sessions as well now - since two weeks ago - but everyone (except Mari, who had half an idea for her reasoning) put it down to a growing demand for her piano skills. "Well, we should take five minutes rest and-"  
"Why don't we stop for today?" Mari asked. "There's no need to push ourselves. The _Love Live!_ preliminaries are still a way away, and there isn't any point rehearsing dances for a show if we haven't got one coming up."

"True…" Kanan mused for a minute. She always had everyone's "Yeah, let's break for today. Mari, could you help You and I take Chika home?" The ginger objected straight away to her plan - demanding why she couldn't just work on lyrics instead.  
"Because you _need_ to _rest._" Dia sternly reiterated. "And you can't properly do that while working on something else. Your well-being is more important than our music. Besides, Ruby can do the lyrics herself if she wants, right Ruby?" After the events of Hakodate and Saint Aqours Snow, the group was confident she could handle the lyrics for the next song.

_"Gambaaaruby!"_ Her emphatic catchphrase was all the approval her sister's plan needed. As the first years, alongside Dia, headed into an empty classroom to unleash their creativity, You and the others helped Chika into Mari's minivan. The drive back to her home was largely uneventful - Chika talked to You a little as she exchanged messages with her girlfriend, while Mari and Kanan chatted at the front. But when they arrived and headed up to her room, their worry about the Aqours leader's health became too much for them, and You asked if she was really okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need a little rest, like Dia said."  
"You're not fine, though, are you?" You's question was met with silence, as Chika slouched onto her bed. "Chika… you've been feeling off for a few weeks now, and - well, we're getting worried about you. Whatever's been making you sick recently… I'm scared it could be something serious."

"You…" She seemed scared, scared that her best friend came down with something bad - and was trying to hide it from everyone, to spare them from her pain. The worst part of it was that - in a way - she was right. There was something wrong with her, and Chika's hand gently cradled her stomach, where her tiny baby was growing. If she pressed against the right place now she could feel the small bump under her skin, which flooded her with this… swelling emotion. It was still tough for her to describe exactly what it was she felt, but it always left a lingering joy in her.  
Yet, as much as she wanted to share the news with them - her childhood friends - she just didn't feel she was ready yet. This was still such a huge deal for her and telling them without Riko here didn't sit well with her. "Yeah, I've been rough for a while, now. But… I don't think it's anything to worry about, yet." She felt bad about the lie, but if she wasn't ready to tell them she wasn't ready.

"Hmm… okay, but… I still think you need to take better care of yourself right now before it _does_ become a problem." Kanan seemed to agree with You's suggestion, having bought the tale she spun. "You lie down and get some rest, Chika. We'll see ourselves out, okay?"  
"Sure." You got up as Chika started to lie down on her bed. As she and the others started to head to the door, the ginger called out to them. "I'm sorry, about this. I feel like a really bad host."  
"_Don't worry!_ Your health is more important to us right now!" Mari reassured her, and when they left, she felt her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was dark outside when Chika woke up, her rumbling stomach the only sound in her room. She hadn't realised she had crashed out for this long - then again, she _has_ been sleeping a bit more lately. Her mom had put it down to the baby stealing her energy to grow, but after training today she may have just been feeling tired. Regardless, she felt famished after her nap, and slowly sitting up, put her belly in the palm of her hand.

"_Heeey, sweetie._ Are you hungry?" Chika asked the baby, and her stomach growled again in response. "Okay, let's see what we can find, shall we?" Maybe it was a little too early to start talking to it, but she didn't really care. It made her feel strangely… _happy._ Maybe this feeling, this… connection, she was building with the baby, was how her own mom felt when she was pregnant. How it felt to be a mother.  
It suddenly dawned on her again. Just how much her life - and Riko's life - was going to change. In a few short months, they would be joined by a little boy, or girl. They'd become their own family, parents to this precious little life they created. The idea terrified her - it still did - but there was confidence as well. As long as they stayed together, they could take on any challenges that came their way.

Flicking on the light by her bed, she took a sip of the water sitting on the nearby table, wondering about what she'd eat. Maybe there'd be a sweet, juicy orange waiting for her downstairs - teach her baby the great taste of it early. Or maybe her mom had made a hot pot she could help herself to. Chika could do with something heartwarming after the day she had.  
Then her bedroom door opened, and the most unexpected sight came to greet her.

_"Riko?!"_ Her new girlfriend stood outside her bedroom elegantly, holding an elegant bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small plastic bag in another.  
"Hey, Chika. I heard you were having a bad day, soo, ah…" She shifted in place, face slowly growing red. "I got you these. I… I hope you like it." Riko nervously extended her gifts out to Chika, waiting (or hoping) for her to take them. Instead, she was taken into her sudden embrace.

"Oh my _gooood_, Rikoooo! I love it! I love it, I love it, I love iiiiiit!" The ginger placed a quick kiss on Riko's cheek before opening up the bag. "_Manju!_ Are they the cherry flavoured ones I like?" Riko nodded, prompting a flurry of sweet kisses from the ginger, thoughts of oranges and hot pots shoved aside. "_Yess!_ You're the best, Riko! I love you_ soooo much!_ I'm gonna go get some plates and a vase, you- you stay here! I'll be right back! Yes! YES!"  
As she bounded down the hallway, Riko swore she could hear her shout _'I have the best girlfriend everrr!'_ \- she started blushing again, despite the fact no one could see her. A few minutes later, a still-buzzing ginger came back with a vase filled with water, which she placed gently on the table, and started to sort the flowers into it.

"These are _gorgeous_, Riko…!" The flowers, a beautiful array of purples, yellows and reds, formed a scene not unlike a sun setting against the ocean. Chika thought it was quite fitting, given that was when they met each other, over a year ago now. Even just sitting beside her, she could feel the radiance she brought into her life.  
"They are. Just like you, Chika." The compliment was natural and sparked a warm joy between them, before Riko curled up into an embarrassed heap on the floor - the ginger had to coax her back up with soft touches, before offering up the manju. "No thanks, Chika. I got them for you." Truthfully, she didn't like the taste of them - the cherries were too sharp for her liking. But Chika's had a real craving for them recently, so she didn't mind buying them for her.

"So why'd you get me all this stuff, Riko?" Chika asked, after she put some of the sweets on her plate.  
"Like I said, you sounded like you were having a bad day, so I wanted to do something to cheer you up. If you're the one taking care of the baby, then I'll be the one to take care of you." She wrapped her arms around Chika's shoulders, to hold her close and push her point in.  
"So you bought me flowers and manju to cheer me up?" Now that she heard her actions out loud, Riko's cheeks started to blush up again, while the ginger placed her hands on her warming face. "Well, it's a weird play, but you made it work. We're feeling much better now, aren't we sweetie?" That question caught the pianist off-guard. It wasn't aimed at her, so who…

"You're _talking_ to the baby, Chika?"  
"Yeah! It's really strange, but… we've already gotten so close in just a few weeks. And when I talk to it, I… get this weird, _wonderful_ warmth in my heart - it's, really hard to explain, but… it makes me happier than I've ever been."

"Wooow. That sounds, _incredible_." Riko's arms moved down to her girlfriend's belly, roughly where her growing baby was - and in her eyes, she found nothing but absolute _love_ glowing within. For her, the baby… she just wanted to look into those beautiful amethysts of hers. Lose herself in them. She had no doubt in her mind Chika would make an excellent mother to their baby.  
Riko couldn't find the right words to explain how much she wished to share that feeling, so she went with a simple "I love you, Chika…" before gently leaning in to kiss her.

Right there, in that moment, in their embrace, everything shone in their beautiful light. The spark that roared their love into life, the flames that now burned between them. The two of them moved ever closer, not wanting even an inch of air to separate them. Envelopes in the light, and the fire, their world was made only of them and their love. It made them feel complete.  
As the two of them broke away, breathing heavily, Chika whispered into her wonderful girlfriend's ear. Words with a light only they and their family would share.

"I love you, too."


	5. Check-Up

On the advice of the third years, Chika went through less intense physical practices with Aqours while she 'recovered' from her 'virus.' They still went through the warm-ups and simple routines to start, but when she started to look shaky, Dia would pull her out to rest. It was frustrating as hell for her - she loved being an idol so much - but her recovery spoke for itself. The headaches died down and, while she was still a little tired, she didn't feel she'd drop at a moment's notice.  
She even felt less nauseous than she had been in the past month or so. 'That's a relief,' Chika thought happily.

Riko insisted on spending more time with her after learning of her rough patch, to care for her more. They had more sleepovers, (their mothers keeping a close eye on them) wrote and composed more songs together… anything they could do as a couple, you could bet they were doing it. Inseparable as they were, however, they still hadn't been on a date. Yet.  
Nor did Chika seem remotely interested in one, and when the pianist asked about it in the empty music room, she said that "Every day with you feels like a date to me!" She finished with a peck on her girlfriend's cheek, and with innocence in their eyes (and furious blushing on Riko's cheeks) found their now familiar embrace.

"You're too sweet, Chika. But I'm making dinner for you tonight. My treat." The ginger didn't object. When Riko was in a doting mood with her, there was no power on earth that could stop her. Except maybe Mari, who appeared from behind the door.  
_"Hiiii, lovebirds!"_ The mere sound of her voice caused a rapidly blushing Riko to bury herself into Chika's chest. "Riko?" No response came from the pianist, who dug herself further into her shell.

"She's a dork, Mari." Chika answered. "But a cute dork." As romantic as Riko was in private, that heat vanished as soon as someone walked in on them, and she would try and hide away somewhere. Mostly into her girlfriend. She didn't mind it, and actually found it quite sweet. "What's up?"  
"The ceiling." The joke was met with silence. "Not much. I wanted to do a quick check up on you, Chika-chi. _So!_ Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks to Riko here." She wouldn't admit it, but Dia's drastic measures in practice also helped.  
"_Great!_ And I assume you two are still going strong?" The question made Riko shuffle closer into Chika's chest.  
"Of course! You can tell her about that, can't you Riko?" Gently brushing her hair and whispering reassurance, the wine haired girl slowly freed herself from her safe spot.  
"Well… I've been looking after her while she's recovering. And, she's helped me out as well, through some… personal stuff." She didn't dare tell Mari about the baby. Not yet, not until she and Chika were ready.

"Like the baby you two are having? _Ooooh,_ you'll be such a good Papa Riko!"  
"Wh-What?!" Riko's expression turned to shock, then to horror, as Mari - clearly enjoying her distress - gave a wink and a knowing smirk. Chika simply grinned at the turn of events. "H-how did you know that?!"  
"Ah, _mia bella,_ if you tell me you're in love with someone, and I know that someone's pregnant, then it's not hard to do the maths!" The pianist was left at a loss for words, and quickly buried herself back into Chika's embrace. If Mari had just made a wild guess about Riko's role in the baby just then, she was certain about it now. "You must be - what, nine, ten weeks along now, Chika-chi?" Before the ginger could answer, the unmistakable tone of Mari's phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." With a quick bow, she turned and answered the call.

"Hello?… They're here? Oh, great! Could you send them to my office, tell them I'll be with them ASAP?… Thank you, _sweetie!_ And please, don't let Dia see them!… Of course!… Mmm, that's a secret for now, _mia bella…_ okay, see you lateeer! _Byee!_" With a click, she finished the call and turned back to the couple. "Hold that thought, Chika-chi. Could you and Riko come with me for a minute?"  
"W-what for?" Riko asked, from her girlfriend's chest.  
"You'll see…" It didn't sound completely innocent, but she's already done so much for them, it was easy for Chika to assume this was something else to help them. So, after walking up to her office, she suddenly stopped them again, asking them to wait outside for a minute.

"So what do you think Mari's up to?" Chika asked, waiting for the blonde to reappear.  
"Knowing her, it's probably no good." The pianist still wasn't convinced she was a hundred percent on their side, but the ginger seemed assured. "Chika… how did she know about our baby in the first place?" Oh, that was a very memorable day.  
"Ehehe, it's kind of a long story, but the short of it is that she and I hung out together one day because we were sick. She had a head cold, I think, and I had… well, you know." She gently rubbed her belly, her baby. "At the time we didn't know what it was, so she asked one of the servants to get some… pregnancy tests. As a joke.""Seriously?!" A nod, and the two of them started to giggle. For them, the other's laughter was as sweet as honey. "That definitely sounds like Mari!"  
"She told me it was the best instant check-up tool we could get. After she took her test and it came back negative, she tried to get me to take mine. I ended up doing it, both to keep Mari happy, and out of some… feeling, telling me it'll be fine. Now I think about it, it was that same feeling that's been guiding me these last few weeks."  
"And then your test came back positive?" Chika simply glared at her girlfriend, and she realised just how stupid that question was. "It did, Riko. Of course it did…"

"Mari took me to the hospital shortly after that, and the doctor we met confirmed the pregnancy. And on the way home, I couldn't about anything else, except how _crazy_ it all seemed, and how _scared_ I was. About the baby, my future… everything. I didn't know what was going to happen - in a way, I still don't…" Riko could sense the change of tone from Chika - from the humourous, positive story to a more fretful and apprehensive one. Stretching out her hand on instinct, the ginger took it gently and wrapped it into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Riko. You're the only thing keeping me together right now."

"It's okay, Chika. I'm scared too, about all of this, and my trying to keep you and this baby happy and healthy is what's pushing me on. And, everything you've already done, it's been so brave and so strong of you. I know, in my heart, you'll be a wonderful parent to them. So, don't be scared about the future, okay? Because I know you and I will be fine."  
"Thank you, but… what if, something happens, and we-" Riko pressed a finger to her lips.  
"Then we'll face it together, like we've always done. And no matter how tough it gets, we'll make it through." She spoke from the heart, and not just from this past month or so, but from when they first met. From Aqours' first show to their Tokyo competition, to their struggle - and ultimate failure - to save their school, and their _Love Live!_ triumph. The two of them have gone through so much, and she was convinced they could face whatever came to them from now on.  
"Riko…" With a delicate move, the ginger leaned in and pressed her lips to Riko's. It was a silent thank you, a show of her appreciation. A rock for her to lean on. She knew she'd need it.

"Thanks for waiting, you two." Mari popped out her head out of her office, forcing an abrupt end to the tender moment. "Come on in." The two of them, now simply holding their hands, followed the blonde in - where two other women were waiting. One of them, a middle-aged wearing a full suit covered by a white coat, had long, dark hair, while the other - Riko guessed she was in her early twenties - sported a wavey bob of red hair. Both of them welcomed the girls with warm smiles.

"Chika-chi, I'm sure you remember Doctor Megumi Ito, from the hospital. And this," she waved to the redhead, "is her assistant, miss Maki Nishikino. The two of them will be taking care of you for the next few months, so I thought it'd be a good idea to get you guys together and get you to know each other a bit more."

Chika's jaw dropped to the floor.


	6. Our Resolve

"Mari… oh my god Mari… that's THE Maki Nishikino?! From _µ's_?!" Chika gasped in absolute exhilaration - and when Mari confirmed it, she was not the young girl scared about her situation. She was once again the fangirl, the admirer of the group that pushed her to form Aqours.  
The fangirl that was now jumping up and down on the spot, fully engaged with the startled redhead. Riko could only grin at the sight of it. If Mari's plan was to relax and reassure them about the pregnancy, it was certainly working - she felt herself unwind from the stress and worries she was carrying, since she learned about the baby.

_"Riiikoooo!"_ The blonde snapped her out of her daydream, presenting the older woman to her. "I'd like you to meet Doctor Megumi Ito, she's the one who confirmed Chika-chi's pregnancy and an absolute _sweetheart._ Doctor Ito, this here is Riko Sakurauchi, Chika-chi's loving girlfriend." Riko was a little shaken at Mari's brash introduction of her, but she quickly recovered and the two of them shook hands.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She said with a polite bow. "Thank you for taking care of Chika."  
"It's nice to meet you too, Riko." Doctor Ito replied, her voice as soft and kind as her demeanour. "Chika told me quite a bit about you when we met. She really cares about you."  
"Th-thank you, ma'am." It seemed as though she was taking away all her fears with a few kind words, and Riko had no doubt her girlfriend would be in good hands. With a quick peck on the cheek, Chika started to chat with the doctor, and the pianist took it as a hint to introduce herself to the redhead doctor.

"Doctor Nishikino, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Riko Sakurauchi, umm…" Riko didn't quite know what to say next after shaking her hand - this was one of the nine members of _µ's_, Chika's top school idol group, standing right in front of them - and she'd be taking care of them. They're essentially legends to her, and if she ended up on her wrong side…  
"Please, Riko. Call me Maki. And I'm technically not a doctor - not yet, anyway. I'm in my final year of med school." Maki addressed her, more curtly than Doctor Ito but still with a kindness beneath it. "Chika's been telling me a lot about you - you compose most of Aqours' songs, right?" Riko gave a nervy 'yes' in reply. "Then you're an excellent composer. I've heard some of your songs in the _Love Live!_ and your recent show at the sea life centre, and your skills are exquisite if it's anything to go by. I'd very much like to hear you play one day."  
"U-um, thank you, Maki. That means a lot to me." She bowed to the compliment and the offer, still taken aback at how down to earth Maki was. She half-expected her to be more aloof or grandiose, but it was kind of the exact opposite. Maybe she let Chika's worship of _µ's_ get ahead of her, and framed them as goddesses and legends far above the likes of herself.  
It was definitely humbling, to say the least.

_"Okay, everyone!"_ Mari called out to them, over the noise and chatter of their introductions. "Come over here and take a seat!" She pointed out the plush chairs around her desk, and a buoyant Chika, Riko, and the two patient doctors set themselves down, slightly facing each other. As much as the pianist wanted to hide away right now, she suspected her girlfriend would need her to be strong. "I hope you've all had a chance to greet each other!"  
"Yes, thank you Mari! But… you really didn't need to do this."

"_Nonsense,_ Chika-chi! You're my friend, and I promised you I'd do everything I could to help you. Same goes for you too, Riko. This little meet-and greet is all part of that help, so Doctor Ito and Maki can give you better care and so you feel more comfortable around them - no offence, Doctors."  
"None taken." Doctor Ito replied, in good humour. "Just as Mari said, we're all here for you Chika. I'm sure everyone in this room can give you anything you need." Riko felt the ginger slide her hand into hers, and took them into her grip. "But for today I think we should just have a chat, and see where you are right now, okay?"  
"Okay… okay." At that point, Mari asked everyone for drinks - Chika went for some orange juice, Riko and Maki asked for a soda, while Doctor Ito shared some tea with the blonde. "So, um… where do you want to start, Doctor Ito?"

"I think we should start with when you came to the hospital. But what you want to talk about is your choice, Chika. Whenever you're ready."  
"Well… um…" Chika clutched Riko's hand like a vice, fighting her crowding emotions. "I guess, when Mari took me to the hospital, I was kinda scared. About, probably being pregnant, and, what I was going to do. I still am, a little bit… is that normal?"  
"Of course that's normal. I've met a lot of people who've been in your position - and all of them were just as scared and afraid as you are now. Pregnancy is a very shocking thing and changes your life. It's perfectly fine to be scared." Doctor Ito explained. Her very level and caring tone seeped into the ginger, and slowly she started to relax a little. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me who else knows about the pregnancy?"

"Okay… Mari was the first to know, and she told my family about it when I got home. I guess I was afraid of how they'd treat me when they found out, but… my mom just, came up and hugged me, saying it'll be okay. I'm… just really glad they're on my side." "Um… Riko knows… and her parents know too, and… that's it."  
"That's good, Chika." Maki said. "You've already got a lot of support from your family. But you're saying the rest of Aqours aren't aware yet."  
"N-no, Maki. It's just Mari and Riko who know from the group."

"Then I'd suggest you tell them, when you're ready. I've kept in contact with most of _µ's_ after high school, and they still come by and help each other with their problems. You and Aqours seem to have a strong bond, so I'm fairly certain they'd support you through this." The redhead nodded towards Mari on that point - she's been the epitome of support for the couple so far. Getting Chika to the hospital, seemingly arranging this meeting, and all of the small things she's done in the past month or so. She's already given so much to them, they didn't know if they could ever repay her.  
"I want to add onto what Maki said, about Riko." Doctor Ito said, piquing her interest. "Mari introduced you to me as Chika's girlfriend, and I can tell you two are already very close."

"Yes, ma'am." Riko answered the statement. "Chika and I have been working things out between us in the last few weeks, we've supported each other through the news, and, um… yeah. Yeah." She quickly lost her words, and decided to instead face Chika. "We promised each other to do our best for this baby, Chika, and I've been trying my hardest to do my best for you. And… I'll never stop. Never ever. I'll spend every day pushing myself, and proving myself to you, because I want the _best_ for us, okay?" Riko poured her heart out to her girlfriend, leaving her drained but satisfied. Chika knew how she felt about the baby, and how far she'd go for them. This feeling, this… love, she felt, would carry her through the next few months, and beyond. She was utterly dedicated to Chika.  
If Doctor Ito said that as a test for her, Riko hoped she passed it with flying colours. A delicate grin, and she was satisfied.

"Okay… thank you very much, Riko. I think that should do it for today. You've both shown how dedicated you are towards having this baby already, and for someone who's only about ten weeks along that's quite remarkable."  
"That's… great." Chika replied, still struck by Riko's resolve. "So, what happens now, Doctor Ito? Do we need to do anything else?"  
"No, there's nothing you need to do right now. But in a few weeks I'd like you to come in for a quick appointment. It'll be just like the last time, Chika. We'll check on your health and give you an ultrasound, and you can ask anything that's on your mind. You're free to come as well, Riko, if it's okay with you."  
"Yes, I… I'll definitely be there, ma'am."  
"Excellent. I'll get that booked when we get back to the hospital. Are you okay with us arranging this with Mari?"  
_"Of course!"_ The blonde replied, having been quietly watching and listening until now. "I'll let you guys know when that's been set up for you. Thank you everyone for coming!"

"Thank you for setting this up, Mari!" With the meeting now over, everyone stood from their seats and shook hands again. "It was great to see you again Chika. Look after yourself, okay?"  
"I will. And you too, Doctor Ito. And you too, Maki!"  
"It was very nice to meet you both, too. I'll be looking forward to Aqours' next song, Riko."  
"Umm… yes, thank you Maki. I hope you'll enjoy it as well." Mari and the two doctors, after saying their farewells, made their way out of the office - leaving Chika and Riko to gather their thoughts - by immediately falling back into their seats. An exhausted silence, as they recovered from the meeting.

For Chika, opening up about her fears, the reassurance about the support from Aqours, helped ease those fears.  
For Riko, her show of determination to her girlfriend gave her a huge boost. She could do anything for her.  
For both of them, just knowing that Doctor Ito and Maki, two incredibly caring people, who would be there for them every step of the way… it was a huge weight off their minds.

They gazed into each other's eyes, locking their fingers together. It was all still scary, but it was becoming more real now. Much more real. They were having a baby.  
And they _knew_ it'd be alright.


	7. Weight Issues

It was a quiet evening in the music room of Uranohoshi, with Chika, Riko, and You all working together on some song ideas. The _Love Live!_ preliminaries were still a few weeks away - but after last year's triumph, a victory show in Tokyo was just around the corner now. Ruby and the first years agreed to tackle work on the preliminary song, while they would push to make the Tokyo song. As this was their first official song as a unit of six, the theme they went for was 'moving forward,' and so wanted to show a lighter, airier feel to their music.

"So, how abooooout… this, guys?" You finished scribbling down her latest costume idea and passed it to Chika and the pianist, who stopped their songwriting to look. True to their idea, You had designed another masterpiece themed around a white-gold dress with attached wings. Essentially, they'd look like…  
"Angels…" Chika muttered as the image sparked in her mind. "You, this is amazing! But can you really get all of this done in time for Tokyo?"

"Of course I can!" She replied eagerly with her salute. "It may get a bit tight, but it'll be ready for us by then! I'm just gonna run this by the first years quickly and see how they're getting on! I'll be right back!" In the blink of an eye, she had vaulted over the near table and dashed out towards the club room, leaving the young couple to carry on their work.  
Except Chika decided to stop working and sit right in front of Riko.

"Ch-Chika! Y-you can't just- _mmph!_" Riko's protests were cut out as her girlfriend pressed her lips against her, forcing her to react. It wasn't that she didn't like the affection (in fact, it was Chika who wanted more of it) - it was just that she was _very_ aware they were at school right and You could come back _at any minute_ and _oh god what if Dia came in now they were gonna get caught making out!_  
Yet, even as the ginger pulled away she couldn't help but pull her even closer. "We can't, Chika."

"We can't _what_, Riko? Do this?" She whispered gently, before attacking her lips again "Or this?" She quickly pecked her cheek. Then she left kisses all around her face, crumbling Riko's defences until she was left wanting even more. The ginger pushed herself onto her girlfriend and went in again. This time there were no protests. They had given in to the flames and heat of their passionate love, Riko's wandering hands keeping them together, while Chika's fiddled with her shirt and tie. With a little help, she managed to pull them off and let them drop onto the floor, leaving her girlfriend to admire her.

"You're so beautiful…" Riko muttered with a kiss, as her gaze and hands slid down from her eyes to her chest. She loved holding her like this, how close together they were. But what she loved most about it was that, from here, she could be even closer to the growing baby inside Chika. Just a few weeks ago, she'd have struggled to find it with her hands, but now… she could easily find it, hold it, feel the warmth that emanated from her heart. Riko treasured this warmth, as did Chika - but right now, they were intoxicated by this passion to care, and she felt her shirt slowly come off. Lips were locked as they-

"Ahem!" They broke off the instant they heard the newcomer and quickly faced them. Riko's expression turned to absolute horror - they'd been caught.

"Hey, Kanan." Chika said back to her, annoyed. "We're kinda busy here…"  
"I can tell." The now-teacher was none too pleased with the sight of them. "Look, I know you two are going out now, but as your teacher, I cannot condone you making out at school."  
_"We weren't making out, Kanan!"_ The pianist cried as she scrambled to get her shirt back on. "We, ah, we were just, umm… checking our _weight!_" Kanan shot daggers at her in reply. "Yeah, um, Chika thought I gained a little, so… yeah! That's definitely what happened!"  
"Really?" Quick nods. "Then why was she on top of you then?" Riko's panicked smiles masked her internal screaming, while Kanan and the ginger held a smug look on her face. "And if you ask me, Riko, I reckon you've lost a little weight."  
"U-um…" The pianist struggled to speak through her panic.

"See, Riko? You had nothing to worry abou-_ahhh!_" Chika squealed as the diver swept her up into her arms, and scrambled her own around her for support. "K-Kanan?! What are you doing?!"  
"You've gained some weight yourself though, Chika. Not much, but I can feel it. I get you haven't been practising as much since you're still getting better, but we'll have to work hard to burn that off."  
"Okay, okay! I'll work hard! Now put me down! _Please!_" The ginger cried out, and she was slowly - but shakily - put down on the ground. Riko immediately came over and an arm around her for support, helping her onto a nearby chair. "Oww, that's better… thanks, Riko. I'm fine, it just shook me, that's all."  
"Are you sure? You do look a little dizzy… and your face looks a bit flushed as well…" Kanan mused. And as she mused on Chika's current health she couldn't help but think of her recent issues. Her sickness, her tiredness… despite her reassurances she was on the mend, it was obvious she was being stubborn - and was still down with whatever she caught back then. Put that with the doctors she took to see Mari the other day…

There was definitely something going on with her.  
Something _serious_.

As her teacher - and her friend - she _needed_ to get to the bottom of this.

"Chika… are you sure you're okay?" Kanan knew the answer she'd get before she finished asking.  
"I'm fine, Kanan. It's just-"  
"No, you're not fine." The ginger recoiled at her sharpness, but she had to be stern. "You've been sick and telling us you're fine for months now. It's obvious you saying that is a lie. Chika… there's something wrong with you, and I'm… I'm really scared it's something bad…" Kanan paused to think, grabbing her friend's hands. "Look, we're your friends, Chika, and we'll be right there for you, whatever you need. So please, tell me… what's wrong with you?"

"I… um…" Chika almost fell back on her 'I'm fine' defence, but it would mean being called out on it again. She couldn't really argue it wasn't too serious either - Kanan would probably see right through that as well. And while she didn't want to tell her the truth yet - about the pregnancy - it almost seemed certain that was her only option.  
So, with a deep breath and a look to her girlfriend for support, Chika bit her lips… and started.

"Kanan… you have to promise me, you can't tell anyone else." Her purple-haired friend must've thought the worst at that moment, but she agreed. "Well, um… the truth is, Kanan… I…" A thought caught her throat - what if she started to hate her? Or if she went back on their promise? She couldn't do this! She just _couldn't_…  
Luckily for her, Chika had a wonderful girlfriend who caught on to what she was confessing.

"She's… she's _pregnant_, Kanan." Riko stated. "Chika's… having a baby, and, well… I… _may_, have, had something to do with it…" She tapered off to almost a whisper - she hadn't realised she carried on, and prayed she hadn't heard that last part.  
"Riko, I know you're worried about… _what?_" It took a moment for Kanan to understand the weight of Riko's words - but once she did the news hit her like a truck, her face contorting in disbelief. "Chika, you… you're, actually _pregnant?_ Like, actual, little baby pregnant?" They responded with solemn nods. "I… _Wow_, I mean… that's not what I, I… _how_? How did… _How?_"  
"Remember that song Riko and I wrote for the aquarium show?" Chika asked her, while Riko's face reddened and buried itself into the ginger's neck.  
"Y-Yeah. Why?… Oh… my god… _you two…?!_" Again, solemn nods. "That's… I dunno, I am, definitely, surprised - not at you two getting together, but… y' know, that. But… I don't know, worried for you? Chika, you… do know what it means, don't you? To… y' know, have, a baby, right?"

"I do, Kanan," Chika replied, the calmest she's been since her friend pressed her. "It's… all I've been really thinking about since I found out. And… half the time, it terrifies me. I know that it's a big responsibility, that a baby is going to change everything about my life. And, how much work it's going to be, as well. But the other half… it's this, strange, _joyous_ feeling I can't explain. It was like when I found out about μ's, except a million times more… I don't know. But, I don't want to let go of it. I want to hold on to this feeling forever."  
A gentle warmth flared up in her heart while she explained her feelings to Kanan, that same warmth tied to this feeling. It enveloped her and gave a passion to her words, that pulled at her own heart - but she couldn't tell if that was enough to convince her. The following quiet felt eternal, but at last, she got her answer.

"Chika… that was… you sound so sure about this. I mean, about this, this baby…!" She didn't think it would get any easier to say that. "It seems I don't have to worry about you two right now… so I guess I'll be happy for you two. And like I said earlier, I'll help with anything you need- whoa!" A ginger blur jumped in and trapped Kanan in a hug, with Riko quickly following suit. After a moment of shock, their now-teacher wrapped her own arms around them and squeezed the couple. There was reassurance, happiness, relief… one of Chika's best friends gave them her support.

Chika and Riko were glad to have Kanan on their side.  
Their Aqours big sister would join them on this journey.

* * *

Just outside the music room, You silently watched the three of them in their hug. She couldn't tell why they were hugging, but they all seemed pretty glad about something. It made her happy, but at the same time, she felt a pang in her heart, wanting it to be her they were talking to, hugging. But it wasn't.

Of course, Chika and Riko would spend more time together, alone, rather than with her. Now that they were a thing and all. But still…

It felt she was drifting away from them. And she couldn't bear the thought of it.

She barely pushed her tears back before returning to help the first years.


	8. Break The News I

Riko sighed as she pressed her fingers to the keys. A beautiful melody flowed from the piano into the empty room, the song for their Tokyo performance near completion - but she just couldn't focus on it. Yocchan would be coming over at any minute, and she and Chika agreed to tell her and You about the baby. Today. And she struggled on how she could explain it to her.  
Reasonably. Without a freakout on either part.  
It was tough, but she had a plan. Well, half a plan. She reckoned she could just wing the rest.

Now all she had to do was wait. Wait for Yocchan. Let her nerves settle. Wonder if Chika was doing okay.  
Oh, of course she was. It was You after all. She'd be perfectly fine with this.

"Kehehe." Yocchan cackled as she walked into the room. "So, my elite little demon Lili has summoned me here on urgent business."  
"Please don't call me Lili." Riko groaned at her. Gods, she was hard work sometimes. "And… yes, I need to talk to you, Yocchan. Alone. And you can't tell anyone about this."  
"Hm. Then, within these sacred walls, Yohane shall cast a vow of secrecy. Not a single soul will learn of this tryst."

"Sometimes I wish you'd speak like a normal person, but… thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief as the last note of the song rang out. "Hey, you know how Chika and I are… how we, er…"  
"Just say you're dating her. Or not. You're pretty cute when you get flustered, Lili." Yoshiko teased.

"_Y-Yocchan!_ Don't… say stuff like that." Riko couldn't stop the redness spreading across her face. "And don't call me Lili… um, anyway. Chika and I, we… we kinda, um… got together for a reason. And, that reason is, ummm… it's because… Chika and I, we're…" This was the part where she kept getting unstuck, in her practice runs with Mari and Kanan. She just _couldn't_ admit the truth, even to her friends. There was the shame, the disappointment, and of course the very real threat of them turning against her. Every time she tried to confess, those fears leapt out and silenced her.

In the end she had to ask Chika how she managed to tell her. Her response - it would've simply been much worse to not tell her at the time. If she had kept it from her, the ginger mused whether they'd actually still be friends. And while they hadn't actually planned on Kanan learning about it at the time, it felt like a weight lifted when she did find out.  
"Which is why we should at least tell You and Yoshiko now." She explained. "They're our friends, Riko, and I don't want to end up losing them."  
As annoying as Yocchan could be, Chika absolutely nailed it. She was her friend. Her life was much be- err, more… _colourful_, with her in it. It would be a travesty to have their friendship ruined over this.

That broke through her fear. Losing Yocchan was not worth the lie.

"Chika's _pregnant_, Yocchan. We're… having a baby." Riko finished, watching as her expression changed from initial confusion to the surprise she expected.  
"Oh?" Yocchan gasped. "_Oh._ I see." The angel carefully wondered about it. "If that's what will make you two happy, then… I'm happy for you."

"Yocchan, I know it's a… wait, _what?_ You're not mad at me?" Riko perfectly expected Yocchan to be the surprised one, but she had managed to turn it around on her. She had definitely not planned for this.  
"No, Riko. If you're okay with it, then why would I be mad? I'm… I'm happy for you. I really am."  
"O-okay, then." She was taken back by the very… very normal response from her friend, and suspected that maybe Yocchan wasn't entirely okay with it. "Well, um… I don't know what else to say now. Except, thanks? For being okay with, this?"  
"It's fine - it's _fine_. Um, Zuramaru wants me to help with her song, so please excuse me. And… congratulations. I'm glad you two are happy." With a bow, the angel left the music room, a little too quickly for Riko's liking.

"Yocchan…" Riko sighed as she started to play on the piano again. Yocchan was _definitely_ in a mood, she knew it. Her un-_'datenshi'_\- like behaviour after breaking the news to her, her hasty exit afterwards… it all sung of jealousy, or discomfort, or… something. She _knew_ it was there, but whatever it was, Yocchan was keeping it from her.

She spent half an hour hitting some notes and scribing her song trying to calm down before Chika, looking exhausted, came in and flumped on the bench next to her - and on her. "Ri-_koooo_! Tell me it went well with you."  
"It… _kind of_ did?" She answered. "Yocchan said she was okay with it when I told her, but…"  
"You think she's jealous?" The pianist nodded. "Same here. I told You about our baby, but… I don't know, she seemed to be… _too_ okay with it?" Chika let out a sigh. "Riko, I think it'll all be fine for them and us, but…" Riko instantly stopped playing and caught her girlfriend in a caring embrace.

"Shh. It _will_ be fine, Chika. I _know_ You, and I _know_ Yocchan. It's a big shock, telling someone you're pregnant, or you're having a baby with someone else. They probably just need a bit of time to take it in." This was probably the boldest she's been so far in their relationship - not counting that night - and seeing Chika so perturbed by this spurred her courage. "You two are best friends, there's no _way_ this baby is going to change that, at all. We don't need to worry about them at all…" Riko's eyes widened. "We need to worry about Ruby!"

_"Pigyu!"_

"Huh?" Chika's head turned round and, with her hands over her mouth, eyes widened and quivering in her place, was Ruby. She had heard them. She knew. They had to explain it all to her.  
Before they could, though, the redhead turned tail and ran, forcing Riko to drag her back into the music room, kicking and screaming all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chairwoman's office, the third years were peacefully sorting through their excess paperwork. Equipment, lesson plans, financials, the three of them would push through all this during Aqours' practice. It was a routine that worked for them - after all, someone had to keep the school running.  
Today, it was a quiet affair. There were a few financial requests they'd have to turn down, but other than that it was just silently working through today's relatively small pile of work - until suddenly…

_**"Ruby!"**_ Dia frantically shot out of her seat, her near-psychic link with her sister alerting her to danger. Without a moment's hesitation, the raven-haired girl ran out of the room, desperately looking for Ruby. Save her from whatever mess she got herself in. The whole scene just left Mari and Kanan confused - why would she just cry out Ruby's name and run off? It was probably none of their business, but decided to follow her anyway. Could be interesting.  
Anything was better than doing paperwork.


	9. Break The News II

"Here," Chika offered some water to Ruby, who warily accepted it. "I guess we kinda spooked each other there, huh?" She giggle, trying to relieve the tension in the room.  
"We're sorry about scaring you, Ruby… Look, we need to, um… we should, probably explain…" Riko spoke nervously, trying to calm her - for all the good it did. Their whole plan to tell everyone slowly had just gone out the window, and she and Chika were now desperately trying to claw back some control over the remains. "But, please promise not to tell anyone about this. Not even your sister."  
"O… okay. I promise." A sigh of relief came from the couple. "But, Chika… Riko too… what's going on? What's all this about?"

"Ruby… I'm pregnant." As they expected, her hands shot over her mouth when Chika confessed the truth. "Riko and I, are going to have a baby. We've already decided to keep it, then we started going out and… that's it." Her girlfriend slowly put her fingers through her hands; Chika felt some pent up anxiety flowing out of her.  
"We wanted to try and keep it secret for a little longer, but… yeah, you kind of heard us talking about it. So we decided to tell you about it now." Riko finished, to a silence. A silence that quickly became uncomfortable. "R-Ruby?"

_"Pigi!"_ Ruby squeaked. "U-um… so, you two are, ahh… gonna have a baby?"  
"That's right."  
"So… you two know the stork?" She asked, full of sweet innocence.  
"Err… _yeeees_. Yes, we do." Chika said, not wanting to ruin her whole life. "He and I are, ah… old friends!"  
"That's so cool! Mr Stork's going to bring you two a new baby! We're gonna have a new friend in Aqours! We-"

_**"RUBY!"**  
"Pi-Pigii!"_ As a furious tiger would protect her cubs, Dia threw herself between the couple and her little sister, protecting her from a nonexistent threat. Behind her, Kanan and Mari quietly slipped into the music room, cautiously watching the action. "Sis! What's wrong?"

"Never mind that! Are you hurt? Did you do anything to her?!" The raven-haired girl demanded, sending a cold shiver down their spines. Her 'Ruby-sense' was legendary - no one _ever_ messed with Ruby and lived to tell the tale.

"N-no, no! We didn't do anything to her!"  
"We just talked, Dia, that's all!"  
"You did? What did you talk about?" Dia inquired.  
"The song she's writing." She answered quickly.  
"What about it?"  
"She wanted to theme it on, er… storks!" Chika lied.

"Storks, hm?" Her curiosity was piqued. "That's pretty interesting, Chika - except Hanamaru told me they would be using _butterflies_ as their theme."  
"Ahh, she…" Uh oh. "Wanted, to get, a… second opinion! That's all."  
"She was quite certain about using butterflies for the theme. And storks are a larger leap from butterflies, thematically…" Riko saw the look in Dia's eye, and winced. They knew that look - she caught onto a scent. The scent of her lie, which if she dug further into would expose the secret they've been hiding for so long. "So Chika. What _did_ you talk to her about?"  
It would take a small miracle to throw her off, at least for a moment.

"Guys…?" Behind everyone, a small voice squeaked. "Hey, what's going on, zura?"  
"M-Maru?" Ruby piped up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Yoshiko, she hasn't shown up at our meeting yet."  
"She hasn't?" Riko asked. "I thought she was going straight to you, Maru."  
"No, I thought she was still with you, zura. That's why I sent Ruby over."  
"So that's why she was here, then?" Dia then asked.  
"Yeah. But, I'm curious now. What _is_ everyone doing here, zura?"

"From what I can tell," Chika started. "Riko invited Yoshiko here to tell her something. Then she left for Maru's meeting - except she never showed up. So she sent Ruby over here to find her. But she wasn't here, Riko and I were. We got to talking, then Dia jumped in here with Kanan and Mari. Then you showed up, and here we are."

"That's, remarkably thorough." Kanan commented. "But it still doesn't explain why Dia's Ruby-sense brought us all here in the first place. But all Ruby and the two lovebirds talked about was possibly using storks as a song theme, apparently."  
"Hm? I know storks are a symbol of birth and fertility, zura, but to use it as a song, theme… oh. My god!" Cogs turned rapidly inside her head. All the time Chika took off, the panic from Riko about her… plus the way she looked so… so _motherly…_ "I _knew_ it, zura! I know why Riko talked to Yoshiko, and what she and Chika really said to Ruby! Chika's pregna-ack!"  
"…What?"

**"Silent Cherry Blossom Nightmare!"** Riko grappled Maru down to the floor, praying she hadn't finished what she was going to say. "Wait… Maru, you knew?!"  
"Y-yeah… I kinda figured it out last week. I knew you two were keeping something from us for a while, but when I thought about Chika a bit more - with her sickness and all - I wondered if she could actually be - y'know, pregnant, zura. And with the way you're glowing now, I put two and two together and… it clicked." She explained, as Riko helped her back up.  
"Well… you aren't wrong, Maru. Riko and I are gonna have a baby." Chika announced, holding her belly - much to Dia and Maru's collective gasps. "I guess there isn't much point in hiding it from you anymore. You too, Dia."

"Oh…" The shock worn off, there was a definite tone of disappointment from Dia. "So, you two. How did this happen?"  
"You remember when we had some trouble with the aquarium song?" Riko asked her. "Of course." "Well, we kinda had a, um… heated, creative session, to get through it."  
"Hm." She gently covered up Ruby's ears (_"Pi~i!"_) before continuing. "Chika. Do your parents know?"  
"Yeah. Mine and Riko know." She answered.  
"Who else knows?"  
"Everyone in Aqours, now. I told You before coming here. Riko told Yoshiko, we told Ruby just now, Kanan we told a few days ago, and Mari knew for a while."

"How far along are you?"  
"Er… we wrote that song…" The ginger quickly counted through her fingers, muttering to herself until… "Ah! Eleven! Eleven weeks, nearly twelve."  
"Okay… and do you have a doctor yet?"  
"Yep. Doctor Ito, we have an appointment on… Riko, is it Saturday afternoon we're seeing Doctor Ito?"  
"Yeah, I think the appointment's at 2:40."  
"Okay, thanks babe." The pianist turned a sweet shade of red at the flirt. "Anything else, Dia?" Her senior stayed silent, brows furrowed. It was obvious she was thinking, but it made her more anxious. "Dia?"

"Don't worry, Chika-chi!" Mari explained. "Dia's little pop quiz meant she was worried about you, in her own weird way. She does this a lot when she's stressed or panicking. Trust us, we know."  
"Which means, those questions were her checking if we were ready to have this?"  
"Indeed." Dia said, softly. Like a sister. "Chika. Riko. I absolutely cannot say that what you have done and what you are doing is right, or easy. In fact, if I could, I'd advise you to terminate it immediately. But… it seems you're also aware of the responsibilities and challenges ahead of you. So, as long as you two are happy with your choice, then I'll gladly support you through this, whatever you need."

"Dia…" Chika was left almost at a loss for words. She had run through telling the others with Mari and Kanan, with Riko's help. And every time they practiced for her, it ended in disaster or disappointment. They never, in their myriad of attempts, found one where she would be somewhat accepting of them. Somehow, they had managed to hit the one solution where she'd be on their side. It meant everything to Chika and Riko, having Dia's support.  
It meant everyone from Aqours - everyone she loved and cared about - would have their backs through this journey.

The sheer emotion overpowered, and she threw herself into her embrace, letting her tears of relief flow. Riko followed suit, comforting her girlfriend, thanking their senior for her support. Then, the gates opened - Ruby and Maru joined the couple's side of the hug, while Mari and Kanan simply watched over them, relief that everything has worked out well for Chika and Riko for now. Of course they faced tough times ahead, but for now, they could celebrate this victory.

"Hey, guys…" Riko suddenly remembered the two absentees in the room. "What about You and Yocchan?"  
"They're probably fine, Riko." Kanan replied. "The two of them probably met up somewhere. I don't think we should worry too much about them."  
"Yeah." The ginger added. "We knew they'd need some time to take it in. Let's let them be. I'm sure they won't do anything stupid…"  
"Hmm… yeah, you're right." Sometimes, the pianist worried about Yocchan a bit too much. But she was with You, they couldn't do much wrong together, right?  
Reassured, Riko brought her full attention back to her wonderful girlfriend. For now, everything was perfect.

* * *

"Haah… haah…" You and Yoshiko collapsed onto the bed together, exhausted. "That, was, awesome…" A breathless You muttered.  
"Haah… yeah…" Yoshiko agreed. "If that's what… Chika and Lili do… when they're at home…then, Yohane… would like more offerings… like this."

"You saying you wanna… do it again, Yocchan?" A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, as she climbed on top of the fallen angel. "Cause if you wanna go again… then I wouldn't mind at all."  
"Yes… I- wait, no! You! We can't -_mmph!_" The moment of panic was snuffed out as You kissed her with a fiery passion, not letting go until she was satisfied. "Haah… You…" Her defences broken, she offered her neck up for You, who gently caressed it with her lips. "Please… do it again…"

"With pleasure, my love."


	10. Popcorn Shrimp

Today, Riko was terrified. She'd been preparing for this day all week, yet now it's here it kept sending a chill down her spine. Today was her and Chika's first appointment at the hospital. Their first real appointment. She didn't know what to expect, what would happen, if everything would be okay… hell, she was worried about where in the hospital they'd be.  
In short, Riko Sakurauchi was at this moment the most stressed person in all of Shizuoka Prefecture.

She ran across the beach in the morning, tried composing some music, paced around her room, practiced her dance moves, paced some more, ate something light, tried to eat lunch… honestly, Riko tried so many different things to keep her calm. Each of them were to no avail. So she ended up lying on her bed, dreading the moment they'd have to leave, imagining every possible outcome. Which kept on fraying her nerves, and meant she couldn't rest. So once more she started pacing.

"Hey, Riko," She spun round in blind panic, to find Chika sitting by her table, working through a bag of popcorn shrimp. "You shouldn't pace around so much. One, it's annoying, and two, you're just gonna get more worried."

"I-I… I, am not worried, at all!" Riko replied. Chika wasn't convinced. "And… what are you doing eating those? You just ate _lunch_!"

"Hmm? Oh… sorry. I just saw them and, y'know how I always want oranges when I see them?" Ah. She heard of people getting weird cravings during pregnancy, so she chalked it down to that. "Anyway, you want some?"

"Uhh, no, thanks… I'm not hungry…" "Even though you haven't eaten yet today?" Chika took out one of the snacks and offered it to her. "Just one, Riko. It'll help, I promise."

"Th-thanks…" Hesitantly, Riko ate the shrimp, and felt a little better - but now the snack made her realise just how hungry she was. "U-um… could I have another?" In response, the ginger placed another snack between her teeth. "Um… Chika… what are you doing?"

"You know the Pocky game, don't you?" Chika briefly took the snack out to explain. "It's exactly that, but with popcorn shrimp. C'mon, Riko! Take the snack!" Treat at the ready, she leant forward, prepared for her girlfriend to play along.

"Chika… I don't, I- wait, can we just… oh, what the hell." Riko bent forward and took the shrimp out of Chika's mouth with her own, their lips meeting in the process. For some reason, this snack tasted much more… flavoursome? Maybe it was because it came from Chika directly, or because of the way they kissed during the exchange. Something about this made the mundane flavour so much sweeter.  
And she wanted more.

Another treat was placed in Chika's mouth, and again Riko embraced her, the shrimp passing into her mouth. Again, she drowned herself in the taste of it, and again she craved for even more. Except she just wanted Chika now - the bag of popcorn shrimp was tossed aside, and the couple simply kissed each other with a fiery passion. This, Riko thought, was _much_ more filling than those treats. She would always take the taste of her lips over any food.

"Not nervous anymore, are you…" Chika whispered into her ear when they finished. Riko silently agreed with her. "It'll be fine, no matter what happens. You can relax, okay?"  
"I'll try…" She whispered back to her. Her girlfriend was so great - if a little weird sometimes. "I love you, Chika."

"I love you too." The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, silently cuddling, stroking each other's hair. Pushing down their nerves, until it was time to leave.  
It was familiar. It was comforting.  
It made them happy.

* * *

It took a monumental effort, but finally, Ruby had put the finishing touches on their golden angel wings. Their costumes for Tokyo, now only a week away, were finally coming together. The song was all but finished, You was pushing through with the choreography with Yoshiko's help… all in all, she thought everything was going to plan.

_*bzzt*_

Her phone shook on the table, and the redhead quickly checked it.

_Leah: hows ur song prep going?_

Ruby let out a giggle. After the recent Love Live! and a visit from Saint Snow during their graduation trip, the two of them had gotten much closer as friends. They were still fierce rivals of course, and Leah remained as competitive as ever - but they pushed each other to do their best, frequently testing their limits along the way. Texting each other like this, sharing their rough ideas… it was exciting to see how the other was getting on.

_Ruby: Great! We're almost finished with it now!_

_Leah: good_

_Leah: our songs better tho (・ω)_

_Ruby: We'll see. I think ours is pretty good as well! (*≧▽≦)_

_Leah: bet it is if u made it_

_Leah: ur the second best idol ive met _

_Leah: _

_Leah: wanna hang out b4 the show? just us?_

Oh, wow. Leah's favourite idol is obviously her sister, so being named as her second choice was a huge honour for Ruby. She eagerly began to type her reply. She'd love to spend more time with her. Even though they were rivals, she always enjoyed her company whenever they met up.  
Yet this time, her fingers froze over the send button. To actually meet up with her, alone… it sounded a _lot_ like a date to her. Her heart immediately spiked at the thought of it - but sank straight after. How would everyone think of her if she went out with her? With a girl? Chika and Riko, they were an exception for her, brought together under, well, crazy circumstances, but they'd probably support it. Sis would want her to be happy, so she'd support her.

But her parents? She couldn't bear the thought of them finding out…

_Leah: sry, forget i asked. good luck with the prep _

That was an unexpected save, but still, her heart dropped a little. She hastily deleted the message and replaced it with something simpler.

_Ruby: You too. (*^-^)_

This was probably for the best.

…

_Ruby: _


	11. Courage

The short trip to the hospital was uneventful. Riko was well accustomed to Uchiura and Numazu's scenery by now, so just sat and listened to Mari's and Chika's small talk - and obsess over everything that could go wrong. Which raised her nerves to ever-higher levels, and she started trying to calm herself, to no avail.

Oh, how she wished her mom came with them, gave her shoulder to lean on. Someone who'd already been through their challenges, who could encourage them fortoday. Yet, Riko would have to face this without her. "I'd love to be there with you, dear." She explained, just minutes before they left. "But this is something you and Chika need to do without me."  
"But, Mom…"  
"You'll be okay, Riko. You two have already been so strong, I know you and Chika'll be alright… Besides, if I stay here, I'll make you all of your favourite sandwiches for when you get back."

That was that. Her mom was staying behind, and she would have to lean on Mari instead. Chika's own mother was out of town as well, so she was alone for today as well. Mari was to be their rock today - no, she couldn't be the rock. It would have to be her. They made a promise to each other, way back then. She would do everything in her power to look after her, and this baby. Right now, this was her greatest test, and she had to step up, past her nerves.  
With soft, gentle breaths she tried to calm herself down. 'This is all for Chika's sake,' she repeated in her head, until it forced out her immediate fears.

Her mood and confidence kept on rising when they arrived. Would Mari be able to park? Absolutely, the parking lot was bare, they were in within a minute. She and Chika also seemed to know their way around the building, and another few minutes later they had come to a tidy-looking waiting room - presumably, this was where they'd be meeting with Doctor Ito.  
"Hey, Riko…" A whisper, Chika, a mixing of trembling fingers. She could sense her nerves through them - nerves she couldn't hold back any more. Quietly, they embraced each other, comforting each other. They knew it was going to be tough, of course. But they knew they could do it. Together.

"Okay, you two, you're all checked in." Mari quietly cut in. "Why don't we sit down over there? It'll be a few minutes, now." She nodded over to some empty seats near a corner of the waiting room and escorted the couple over, helping them get comfortable. The blonde noted how worried they were - it was painted all over their bodies - and without either of their parents here, she had to be their support, if they needed it. Doing these small things for them to keep things going smoothly, trying to lower their anxiety…  
Mari had nothing but respect for what Chika and Riko were doing. She'd do anything if it helped them even a little. Along with the ginger, she picked up an idol magazine from the rack and rifled through it, waiting until it was time.

It was quiet here today, Riko observed. She counted at least three other couples or groups, one of them with a very swollen belly. No doubt she was going to have her child very soon. It got her thinking, in a few months… that will be them. Chika, with the swollen belly. Their baby almost ready to be born. They were excitedly holding it, whispering to it, keen to finally see their little one for themselves. They were filled with love, and for the first time today her fears had melted away.  
She felt… they could do this. Thanks to them.

"Chika Takami?" An assistant called out, causing the ginger to jump. "We're ready for you. Follow me, please."  
"Okay… we're coming" Slowly, she and her girlfriend stood up and walked over to the assistant - but she noticed quickly when Mari didn't come with them. "M-Mari? You're not coming in?"  
"No, I'm good here." She replied. This was as far as she was willing to take them. This next step was for them alone. "_Don't worry! _I'll still be here when you get back!"  
"O-oh…" Her confidence plummeted. It was just her. And Riko.

"Hey…" Sensing her mood, Riko jumped and embraced Chika, gently kissing her head. "Chika, it's gonna be okay."  
"B-but-"  
"Shh…" She calmly hushed her before speaking. "Listen. It'll be fine, okay? This morning, my mom told me we had to do this together. Without her. And at first, I didn't understand why. I… I needed her help. But, I've realised now."  
"Realised… what?"  
"Mom, your mom, and Mari, too - they wouldn't have stayed behind if we couldn't do this without them. They're leaving us to it, because we _can_. Chika, you don't need to be so worried because you are already so strong. And that means we can do this. And… not just this, but everything that happens from now on." Riko held her ever closer, hoping to dispel her fears. "You're alright, Chika…"

Chika was never more glad that she had Riko with her. Right now, she was the big constant in her life - a life going through so much change. When it comes to it, Riko was her rock. The only one she could be vulnerable around, show how scared she really was. Of course, she acted confident and assured this morning - but now it was becoming so much more real. Now, it was starting to freak her out slightly.  
She _needed_ Riko right now. She needed her love, and her support, right now.

"We're here." The assistant said, waiting for them to finish and regain their composure. "Your appointment is in here, Exam Room 2-A. And, I know it isn't my place to say this, but you two are very mature for your age."

"Th-thank you… we'll be okay, right?" Riko asked her, surprised by her kind remark.  
"Of course. Everyone comes here nervous or worried as well. It's perfectly okay to be like that - it's the way you handle it that's remarkable. Look after each other." With a smile, she returned to the waiting room. That was… incredibly kind of her to say that. That little reassurance, which they needed.

Holding onto each other with all the courage they found, the young couple stepped into the small room. Where Doctor Ito - and their future - was waiting for them.


End file.
